


City of Heroes (An Unexpected Turn of Events)

by orphan_account



Series: A Different Path (Finding Our Way) [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Female Friendship, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Laurel was pregnant when Tommy died. Canon post-season one divergence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Oliver arrived back in Starling City with Felicity and John, eager to deal with the company problems that had facilitated his return.

His first stop, however, was to the club, to see Thea. His second stop was Laurel’s apartment.

He hesitated outside of her door. They hadn’t spoken since Tommy’s funeral. They both knew that whatever they had, whatever they thought they might have again, was damaged by their mutual loss and the guilt they felt. Oliver left the following day, eager to escape the pain that he felt every time he saw something that reminded him of Tommy.

Still, he considered Laurel a friend and he wanted to see how she was doing. He knocked on the door.

The sound of heels on the wood floor preceded the turn of the handle. Oliver smoothed the anticipation and anxiety on his face to greet Laurel with a smile, only to have the facade drop into surprise and confusion when the door opened and he found himself looking at Felicity.

She smiled at him ruefully, clearly  _not_  surprised to see him. “I should have known you’d be coming here”, she said, shaking her head and opening the door. “Come in.” She turned and walked away from him, expecting him to follow. “Laurel, Oliver’s here”, she called out as she disappeared into the kitchen.

Oliver blinked rapidly, a hundred questions on the tip of his tongue. He felt like he’d walked into a Twilight Zone episode, or an alternate reality. As far as he knew, Laurel and Felicity didn’t know each other. Or they didn’t outside of the one time he had introduced them. He closed the door gently behind him and followed Felicity into the kitchen.

Laurel was standing behind the counter, and she smiled at him widely as he came into her view. “Ollie!”, she exclaimed happily, holding out her arms and moving to greet him. His eyes widened as he got his first full look at her. Her stomach had swelled noticeably in the nearly three months he had been away, and was being accentuated by the form hugging tank top she was wearing.

"What the-", he started, causing Laurel to stop and look at him oddly. The reason for his behavior dawned on her and she laughed abruptly, instantly bringing her hand to her mouth to muffle the noise.

"Sorry", she apologized, smiling. "I forgot you didn’t know. Though, that’s hardly my fault considering you disappeared for three months without leaving a contact number." She looked at him reprovingly. "Not even a phone call, Ollie?"

Oliver shook his head, at a complete loss as to his current situation. Felicity in Laurel’s apartment, currently watching the scene with amusement from her seat on a bar stool in front of the kitchen island, and Laurel, pregnant and laughing. She looked amazing; happy and healthy.

His brain finally caught up with the present and he blurted out his first question. “I’m not the-“, he paused, gesturing to Laurel’s belly.

She chuckled fondly, and shook her head. “You are not”, she assured him.

"Then…" It was Tommy. It had to be Tommy. She appeared to be nearly half way along, and she had been loyal to him.

She nodded, placing her hands on her full stomach. “Tommy’s”, she confirmed, sighing. She smiled at Oliver, but her eyes were sad. She was having a dead man’s baby; Oliver didn’t wonder why.

He stepped towards her and pulled her into a gentle hug, and she squeezed him appreciatively in return. When they stepped back from each other, her eyes were damp.

Oliver cleared his throat, his own emotions having formed a heavy lump. He felt Felicity’s eyes on him, and it drew his gaze to her. She was observing them guardedly. Their eyes met and he tilted his head in silent question.

It was Laurel who answered.

"Felicity has been a big help", she explained, moving to stand next to Oliver’s co-vigilante and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "It was just chance that she found out about the pregnancy. She was so helpful and supportive, and we became friends." Felicity looked away from Oliver to smile at Laurel.

"That’s… That must be quite the story", Oliver said carefully, not sure how he felt about the development. It was bad enough that he was connected to Laurel. She was too close to danger just being his friend. Now she was Felicity’s friend too. They were both lying to her, and Oliver felt a surge of protectiveness towards the baby she was carrying as well.

"I was in the drug store, buying a pregnancy test, a few days after you left. Felicity noticed me, and, not noticing what it was I was standing in front of, came up to me to say hi." She chuckled lightly as she recalled the scene. "Then, in true Felicity fashion, she noticed I was holding a pregnancy test, and started rambling."

Felicity had turned a delightful shade of pink as Laurel recounted the tale. Oliver couldn't help but smile, a warmth spreading over him as Laurel spoke about Felicity with such familiarity.

"I hadn’t told anyone, and I was so nervous and scared, and Felicity was so unassuming and easy to talk to, I kind of just blurted everything out to her. She offered to go back to my apartment and wait with me while I took the test." Laurel smiled at Felicity with obvious love and appreciation. "The rest is history, I suppose."

Felicity reached out and squeezed Laurel’s hand with affection, then turned to Oliver. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier. It wasn’t my news to tell.”

Oliver nodded. He understood. He had more questions, so many questions, but they could wait until they were alone.

"We should get to the office", Oliver announced, turning to Laurel. "I’m sorry to rush off, but-"

Laurel shook her head. “No, no, I understand. We’ll get together soon.” She walked him and Felicity to the front door, giving them each a hug in farewell. “I’ll see you both later.”

They stepped out into the hall and Laurel closed the door behind them. They looked at each other awkwardly, both unsure of what to say. They walked silently to the elevator, and Oliver pushed the button for the lobby. The doors closed, the elevator snapping into motion.

"So…", Felicity began, fidgeting with her hands in front of her.

"So", Oliver continued, staring straight ahead. "I have a lot of questions."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly fudging the time of the board meeting in 2x01, so it all happens in the same day.

The ride down to the lobby wasn't long enough to ask all the questions Oliver wanted to, and he was telling Laurel the truth when he said they needed to get to the office. They had taken an early flight so that they would make it back to Starling City in time for the board meeting scheduled for that afternoon.

"Maybe we should talk about this later", Oliver offered.

Felicity smiled in relief. She wasn't eager to talk to Oliver about his ex-girlfriend, or to have their own relationship shift as a result of Felicity's friendship with Laurel.

She nodded. "I'll head into the office, and set up for the meeting." They had discussed Felicity taking the role on the plane. It wasn't a part of her normal duties, but she was willing to help Oliver out.

They stepped out of Laurel's apartment building, and faced each other. The silence stretched as they stared, unspeaking.

"Right", Oliver said finally. "I'll see you there." He turned away from her and walked down the street to his bike. He didn't look back as he mounted it and drove away.

Felicity sighed, turning to walk to her car. She was glad Oliver knew about Laurel's pregnancy, that she didn't need to keep the secret. She wasn't pleased about the potential conflict it could cause though, for her or Oliver. For her  _and_  Oliver. There was also her relationship with Laurel to worry about. They had built a nice little bubble while Oliver was gone. Out of sight, out of mind, the argument could be made. With him back... Felicity didn't know the effect he would have on Laurel, or if the feelings she claimed to no longer have for him would come back.

And there were her own feelings to consider. She wasn't in complete self-denial. She knew she liked Oliver. She knew that that had the dangerous potential to develop into something more, if she let it. Being involved in his life on a more intimate level was a risk. They worked together at night, she was helping his with his work during the day now too... Adding a mutual friend to the mix, knowing that they could now see each other occasionally in a social setting...

Felicity rested her head on the steering wheel of her car and closed her eyes. She thought about the blue dress and strappy heels waiting for her at home, and the job at QC that required the outfit. She groaned. Part of her just wanted to go home and play on her computer. She let her head fall on the wheel too heavily and she jolted up as the horn sounded. She looked around the street self-consciously, then started the car.

Laurel watched her drive off through the living room window of her apartment. She was worried about Felicity. Laurel could never get her to open up about her relationship with Oliver, how deep it went. When Felicity was introduced to Laurel, by Oliver, it was as an IT expert from QC helping him out with the club's system. As Laurel got to know Felicity, however, it was clear she knew him pretty well. Laurel was curious as to how well exactly, and she hoped her friend wouldn't continue to hold back in deference to Laurel's own feelings.

She was happy that Oliver was back in Starling City, and she was eager to spend some time with him and have him be involved in the baby's life. But the three months distance, coupled with her pregnancy, had caused her romantic feelings for him to wane. She wasn't interested in rekindling their previous relationship. She saw the baby as a chance to start new, and she was committed to doing just that.


End file.
